Mobile phones provide a memory with large storage capacity, which may allow a user to not only store a large amount of data in it, also maintain all day-to-day tasks. Loss of the mobile device, loss of the network or discharge of the battery of mobile phone may cause a user to be unable to access the data stored in the mobile phone or remain connected with others. The privacy of data stored in the mobile phone may also be at risk in case of loss.
One of the ways to prevent this is to maintain an offline copy of the data by synchronizing it with a computer. Phones have made it possible to enjoy services of two service providers by using dual SIM cards in a single handset. This feature is dependent on the service providers and number of SIM slots in the hardware. Also, the user has to maintain and distribute more than one contact number. In a case when there is low battery situation, use of more than one SIM cards may not be feasible solution to remain in contact. Usage of two SIM cards in a single handset is a feature which is not always supported by all mobile handsets, and the user may be forced to select such a handset which is capable of providing dual-SIM facility.